Sacrificio
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que un heroe deve anteponer todo ante sus nesesidades, la vida de uno puede equivaler la de billones, por que muy pocos estan dispuesto a cumplir con ese sacrificio


El castaño paro de correr en realidad de que le serbia correr, ante ese formidable enemigo, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, había usado tantos alienígenas como pudo permitírselo sus cansadas fuerzas

Y pensar que hace unas cuantas horas había llegado hasta ese lugar con un animo indestructible, después de todo el era Benjamín Tennyson el mas grande héroe que la galaxia hubiera conocido o no, sonrió torpemente a la juventud llena de errores, a un que el pensamiento era extraño viniendo de el, sobre todo refiriéndose a el mismo hace unas posiblemente doce horas

Se recostó sobre una pequeña saliente, estaba agotado, lo único que quería era dormir un poco, simplemente eso, le dolían prácticamente cada musculo de su cuerpo, mientras algunas de sus cicatrices a un sangraban levemente ante el menor movimiento de su parte

- Tennyson – grito su poderoso adversario que simplemente destrozaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, había recorrido prácticamente de un extremo de la galaxia al otro, para luchar contra el famoso Ben diez mil y la lucha a un le parecía patética – Sal de tu escondite insecto – grito al instante que lanzaba una docena de rocas a la espesura del bosque

El chico sintió como las costillas crujían al instante de ponerse de pie, el omnitrix estaba nuevamente recargado, si tan solo pudiera derribar a ese maldito demonio, nada parecía lastimarlo, incluso su alíen mas grande se quedaba pequeño ante su gigantesco tamaño

Ni el frio o el calor parecían hacerle daño, ni el agua o el viento, prácticamente su piel color azul era impenetrable, incluso Eon había fallado en penetrar dentro de el

- Sal insecto – grito el titán haciendo que el asteroide donde se encontraban luchando retumbara – sal o tu planeta lo pagara – replico en medio de una gigantesca onda sónica

El chico miro hacia el firmamento, la tierra lucia como una estrella desde ese punto, tan tranquila tan pacifica, tan perfecta, luego miro hacia donde se podía ver a su adversario, ese maldito titán destructor de mundos

Su adversario siguió caminando por entre los inmensos árboles que ante el parecían mas a pequeños matorrales, donde se había escondido ese merfug, si se le había ocurrido escapar el mismo se encargaría de arrasar todo lo que alguna vez amo empezando por su mundo

- Sal o tu mundo lo pagara – amenazo el titán mientras hacía temblar el suelo ante una de sus furiosas pisadas

El castaño camino levemente hacia el monstruo, mientras se apretaba el brazo izquierdo, el muy maldito le había dado con una de las últimas rocas que había aventado en esa dirección, que haces, esa era la cuestión se huía el titán arrasaría todo el sistema solar incluido el sol, si luchaba al menos tenia la certeza que el gigantesco ser se contentaría con solo derramar su sangre sobre ese asteroide después de todo era lo que había venido hacer desde el otro lado de la galaxia o no

- Aquí estoy – murmuro el chico poniéndose firmemente de pie ante el gigantesco ser

- junk – gruño el titán mientras lo tomaba entre su mano – debería aplastarte en este instante ya no eres divertido – repuso con una sonrisa siniestra

- Hazlo – replico el chico - si tanto lo deseas hazlo – reto el chico- pero tan solo déjame pedirte una cosa antes de que lo hagas – replico el chico

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el titán completamente intrigado ante la petición de su indigno adversario

- Respeta mi mundo – pidió el chico con lagrimas en los ojos – si tienes algo del honor de guerrero que afirmas tener respetaras este pacto que te pido – repuso el chico – respeta mi mundo, después de todo a mi es al que habías venido a buscar no – sonrió el chico

- Tu vida a cambio de la de ellos – murmuro el titán pensativo, en realidad no quería matar al insecto lo que en verdad quería era conservarlo como una mascota o un espécimen para su colección, pero si lo mataba su leyenda seria a un mas grande, Woerk el Gur asesino del más grande héroe galáctico, destructor de mundos y vencedor de Ben diez mil no sonaba nada mal, nada mal, su sonrisa se volvió a un más siniestra ante ese simple pensamiento – Acepto – gruño mientras levemente comprimía al chico entre sus dos poderosas manos

La mente del chico era un ir y venir de ideas ante la gigantesca presión que provocaba que su sangre se aglomerara en diferente puntos de su cuerpo, recuerdos y mas recuerdos, su primer beso, su primera decepción amorosa, las vacaciones con el abuelo, cuando encontró al omnitrix, la primera vez que venció a Kevin, cuando conoció a Cooper, cuando rejuveneció gracias al agua de la fuente de la juventud, a sus padres a sus tíos a Juliet a Elena , cuando venció a los caballeros eternos, a la legión del mal, a los hombres de gris, pero sobre todas las cosas a ella

Gwen, era lo único que al final pudo pensar y recordar, la primera vez que la había visto, su primera pelea, la primera vez que Gwen le había pegado, sus ideas sus regaños sus locuras, pero sobre todas las cosas su amistad

- Gwen – suspiro el chico – creo que ya no podré llevarte a comer helado - grito el chico al instante de sentir que sus cuerpo explotaba por la presión ejercida sobre de él, así fue como murió el más grande héroe que la galaxia haya conocido después de todo un héroe debe estar dispuesto a sacrificarse hasta el final, por el bienestar de los demás

- O al menos eso cuenta la leyenda – replico un viejo jawa sentado en un destartalado taburete

- Gracias – murmuro su acompañante que débilmente acariciaba un aparato en su brazo derecho – muchas gracias – susurro el ser mientras una débil lagrima recorría su mejilla, después de todo quizás estaba mas cerca de vengar la afrenta de lo que el mismo esperaba


End file.
